


Unfinished Business

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Post season 3. Kara invites Mon-El to have a very frank conversation about their past relationship.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader :(

They met in a small, non-descript cafe. A bright sunny day. People milling around. Normal. 

One could almost mistake them for a normal couple.

“When I look back on our relationship,” she started, “I feel like we were in the process of heading somewhere. Sexually, I mean. Am I wrong?” 

A clench of his jaw. No reply. Well, it was time to lay it all on the table. She took a deep breath. 

“Tell me, what do you, what did you really think of me, when we were together?”

“I loved you,” he said simply. 

“That’s not what I came here to hear. I want to hear the things you never told me.”

“I don’t think that that’s a good idea.” 

“Look who again thinks that it’s his job to be the arbiter of how much honesty a relationship can take. Guess you never changed after all,” she said, her voice filled with bitter mockery. She reached for her purse. “I’m wasting my time here.”

“Kara, please, don’t leave.” 

“Are you ready then, to be honest with me?” 

“Yes," Mon-El rubbed his temple. “I mean, yes, I agree. When we were together, I thought that there were certain things we were still going to do. One day. I thought we didn’t have to rush. You were enjoying yourself. I wanted to give you all the time in the world. For you to figure out what you wanted to try out.”

Kara tapped her foot nervously. “I want to try them out, now.”

Mon-El looked at her with sadness in his eyes. “We are not in the same place we were back then.”

Her brow furrowed. “I don’t care,” she said sharply and then lowered her voice, worried that they might draw attention to themselves. “What did you think of me? What did you see in me? What was it you thought I wouldn’t be able to handle.” 

He seemed to be taken aback by her question and leaned back to think. “I thought you were very sensitive,” he said at last. “Playful. Daring.”

“And?”

“You hate not being in control of your body. You hate the thought that there might be parts of you that you don’t understand.” Mon-El tilted his head. “Isn’t that why you are here?” 

Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest and pressed her lips together. 

“Other people might shy away from that,” he continued, a wistful smile played on his lips. “But you, you never look before you leap. You think that if you face the darkness you can control it.” 

“You don’t know me. Even if you ever did, I’m different now,” she said stubbornly. 

He said nothing. 

Kara sighed. “Is that another one of those times where you disagree with me, but won’t say anything, because you think I won’t like it?”

Mon-EL grinned. “Maybe.”

The cafe had delicate little cups, pale blue, with little flowers on them. Kara turned hers between her hands. “That’s not going to work for me. You have to tell me what you’re thinking.”

“That’s gonna take some time to get used to.”

Kara smiled wryly. “Guess it’s gonna be broadening our horizons for both of us.” She sat the cup down. “Fine. I’ll start. I don’t think that you know me, but…” she gave him a warning look, “I still want to hear what you have to say.” 

“Have you ever considered that I might not want to do this?” 

Kara paused. 

Mon-El sighed and rubbed his temple. “Of course you haven’t. For the record, I don’t. But that doesn’t matter, does it.” He looked out the window into the busy, gray street. “Because you know I’m gonna do it anyway.”

Kara smiled softly. “Because you want to make me happy. Because you want to give me what I want.”

“Yes.”

“Is that your thing?” she asked, surprised herself by the gentle undetone in her voice. “What gets your rocks off?”

“I guess so,” he smiled wryly. “I learned that from you.” 

“From me?”

“Yeah, I learned a lot about myself, too, through our relationship.” Now that was an intriguing thought.   
“I know I’m not telling you anything new, but you are pretty amazing.”

“Even to the guy who has had how many women and an alien princess or two?”

“Especially to that guy. Turns out he was pretty stupid when it came to love.”

“What about now, did you get any better at it?”

He winced. “I don’t know.” 

Touchy subject. Probably better to let it slide. “Let’s get back to me then. Tell me more of that darkness I want to control.” She smiled bitterly. “Let me guess, you thought if you just gave it some time I would be a good little submissive woman, and you would fuck me real good, like a real stud?”

He let out a big sigh. “I wanted to make you happy. I thought you might have certain needs.”

“Why? Because every strong woman just wants a good man to fuck her hard and show her her place?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“It always boils down to that though, doesn’t it? No matter what reasons are given.” 

“Look, I was young and stupid then.”

“So you don’t believe that I have ‘certain needs’ anymore?”

He sighed. “When we were together, I thought I had a feel for you. That I was getting closer to understanding you.” 

“And now?”

“Now I don’t know anymore.”

“So tell me then. Tell me the grand master thesis on my sexual predilections that you had.”

Mon-El crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You have lost a lot of people. You are very lonely sometimes.”

“I’m not lonely. I have Alex,” she said defiantly. “And J’onn and Eliza and Brainy and James and Nia and …” 

The corner of his mouth curled upwards, again in that maddening way that made her think that he thought more than he was saying. 

“You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Man or woman, it’s normal to sometimes want to take that weight off.” 

“Really, you gonna tell me that that’s what people say about Superman? That after a good long day of saving the world, he goes home to receive a hard fucking from his wife?”

Mon-EL squinted. “Have you met Lois?” 

Kara stared at him. The details of her cousin’s sex life was not something she really wanted to contemplate. “Point taken,” she murmured. “So,” she said, changing the subject. “Tell me, what do you think I would have been into.” She hated how she couldn’t stop the flirty undertone from slipping into her voice. 

He laughed, happy little wrinkles appearing in the corner of his eyes. “Everything.”

“Everything.” She had her doubts.

“I told you, you are curious. We, we were going to have a long life together. Eventually you would have wanted to try everything.”

Kara drew the tiny coffee spoon into her mouth and raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Everything you can think of.”

“Humor me.”

Mon-El shrugged. “We’d probably have started with restraints. Informal ones. Blindfolds. Roleplaying. Spanking. Phone sex. Dirty talk. It’s not really about the tools you use, it’s about your frame of mind.”

“What about you? What do you like?”

“I like you.”

“Oh come on, that is such a cop out answer.”

He shrugged. “It’s true.”

“There must be something.” 

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Fine. Sexy underwear. High heels.”

_Did Imra wear them for you? Bet she looks great in high heels._ “Pretty pedestrian.”

“I’m a simple guy.”

“Well, I can handle that, I think. Wouldn’t want you not to have any fun, would we?” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She raised her hand to signal for the check. “I think we are done here.”

They sat in silence as she threw down the money for both of them and waited for the waiter to leave. Kara blew her bangs away from her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “So, let’s get out of here, then,” she taunted.

Mon-El shook his head. “You’re not going to find what you’re looking for.”

“Spare me the psycho-analysis, Mon-El.”

He reached for her hand. “You are not doing this to enjoy yourself. You are doing this because you want to prove to yourself that you are capable of not enjoying it.” He looked away. “And because you want to punish me.”

“So what?” she said sharply. “What’s it to you?”

“That…. That’s not how it should be done.”

Kara laughed gloomily. “Oh, please.” She clung to her purse. “So, are you coming, or not?”

He sighed.


End file.
